


Super Robin Babies

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: The Lives of Azalea and Belle Kent [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Babies are cute!, Babies made through science!, Babies!, DC Marriage Week, Especially TimKon babies!, Gen, M/M, Messing with Genetics, My First FULL TimKon story!, Posted on Tumblr for DC Marriage Week, SCREW LOGIC!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their daughters were perfect. So small and fragile, but ultimately? Powerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Robin Babies

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for DC Marriage Week on Tumblr! Look me up at Sorceressassassin.tumblr.com !

* * *

 

Super Robin Babies!

            Tim watched as his children became fully formed in their tube he and kon had discussed children but with the risk of some poor girl getting an unwanted media circus at being their surrogate and Stephanie already being pregnant, tim and kon agreed that they would try to recreate the process that kon was born from and with some genetic manipulation of tim’s genes to female before combining it with kon’s they were now parents.

            The babies slowly formed over the course of nine months so that they would be alright. Tim worried the whole time on whether their children would one day become stuck at a certain age like kon. He prayed it was at an adult age and not a child’s, he didn’t want to hide his children from the world. Kon wrapped his arms around his husband’s shoulders and watched as their children…no…Daughters slowly became ready to be taken out.

            “Got any idea what we’re naming them Wonder Boy?” Kon asked his husband a smile on his lips as one of the girls punched absently at the fluid in the tube. “Azalea and Belle.” Tim replied smiling as the other squirmed a bit the tube seeming to make her cramped. “Hehe….Az-El and Bel-El sound good?” “Perfect.” Tim kissed kon’s hand in front of him and chuckled, “I was thinking for middle names….River and Daenerys?” Kon laughed hugging him. “Ok. Who gets what middle name?” he asked a grin on his face.

            Tim smiled and touched the glass of the tube “Azalea River Kent and Belle Daenerys Kent.” He replied slipping from kon’s arms to prepare to remove the girls from their tube and bring them into the world. “Nerd.” Tim laughed again as kon got the blankets and such to wrap them. Tim slowly drained the liquid from the tube the babies slowly going down with it crying once it was below their necks. “Pretty loud.’ Kon said while helping tim get them out and wrapping them ‘That’s good right?” Tim held his daughter close rocking her gently “It’s good. It means their lungs are working.” He said stroking the soft and slightly sticky hair on her head.

            “We’d better clean them up Tim.” Kon said as he took his bundle to the area tim had cleared for washing them. “Right right.” Tim walked over the little girl quieting as she stayed close to her father. “I think this one will be Belle.” Kon smiled and looked at his bundle still crying and making tiny fists as if to take on the world, “Then I have Azalea.” He said as they washed their daughters clean. Tim smiled as Azalea calmed down once she was near Belle and then started as he felt the tiny wisps of TTK from the girls twine around his fingers.

            “Oh my god….they….your powers!” Kon stared at his daughters feeling the wisps on his fingers too. “Looks like their geniuses like their Daddy.” Tim smiled and kissed kon’s cheek. “And strong like their Dad.” Azalea and Belle looked up at their dads and smiled as they were dried off and clothed before being swaddled again. Tim held them both as he and Kon made their way over to the exit of Tim’s lab. “Wait until Bruce and Clark learn they have twin girls for grandkids.” Kon said watching Tim hold their perfect little girls. “Yeah they’ll flip.” Tim replied as they headed to his office at WE. Tim’s was lab cordoned off from the employees except for a select few like Tam.

            They passed his secretary’s desk having made sure to keep the girls out of the line of sight of the security cameras. Once inside the office Tim all but collapsed on to his couch and started to rock the girls cooing softly. “Hey sweet girls….hey…I’m your daddy.” He loved watching them their blue eyes looking electric and alien like their dad’s. Kon walked over and sat next to him and wiggled a finger in front of them, “Hey…I’m also your daddy. But Tim’s mostly your mom.” Azalea tried to grab the finger but couldn’t so she cried startling belle who started to sniffle.

            Tim quickly handed Kon belle so he could sooth Azalea. “Shhhh….shhhh…it’s ok. I’m here. Daddy’s here.” He rocked gently while kon started caressing belle’s cheek like he’d do with tim when he’d be upset as if seeing if his daughter inherited that from her other father. “It’s ok Belle. Nothing to be upset about. It’s ok my little Robin.” At that Tim looked over and smiled softly Azalea calm and sucking on a corner of her blanket “Robin huh? Does that make you Supergirl?” he asked looking at azalea who blinked and gurgled a bit.

            Kon smiled at that “looks like our daughters are gonna take over for us huh?” Tim looked at the girls so small and yet so strong already “Yeah one day. For now? I just want to stay like this.” Kon kissed his husband chastely on the lips. “I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I post more stories of Tim and Kon with their daughters? Let me know!


End file.
